


Leisure

by Usami_chan13



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Pre-Romance, RPF, kratt brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/post "Octopus Wildkratticus"/ While waiting for Aviva and the Bros to return, Koki and Jimmy had some free time on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just a little bit after the events of the episode, "Octopus Wildkratticus" (and I really mean a _little_ bit...), just because I was wondering what Koki and Jimmy were doing while Aviva was with the Bros. And because, while watching the new episodes that premiered a few weeks ago, it seemed to me that they were at least _kind of_ trying to give a little more focus to Koki and Jimmy...which I actually liked. I really wish they would do a little more with those two. So in the meantime, I decided to give it a try myself. Anyway, enough out of me. Enjoy!

"Roger that," Koki replied, giving Aviva a small salute. Then the screen went black as the communication line cut off and she sat back, lost in thought.

"Cocoa?"

She spun her chair around, and a smile lit up her face as she looked up at Jimmy, offering her a steaming mug of sugary warmth. "Thanks, Jimmy," she said, accepting the beverage.

Jimmy grinned. "Thought I might as well do _something_ useful," he replied. Then he took a drink from his own mug. "Ah, that hits the spot!"

The scent of chocolate tickled her face for a moment before she gently blew away the steam, cooling the drink a bit. Then she took a sip, and she could feel the heat spread throughout her body. She had to agree with him; it was the perfect thing for a day up in the Arctic.

"So how much longer are they gonna be gone?" Jimmy wondered, just managing to avoid spilling his drink all over himself as he flopped back in the seat at his station.

Koki shrugged, taking another sip of cocoa again before answering. "I'm not sure. They're heading back down really quick to grab a fossil Chris dropped. Aviva says it shouldn't take too long."

Placing his mug down, Jimmy chuckled. "So in other words, they'll be down there for a while."

Koki laughed. "Probably." Though they were both kidding around, neither of them would be surprised if the statement turned out to be true. The Kratt Brothers had a knack for getting into mischief – intentional or not – and a task that might take other people only a few minutes could turn into hours for the brothers…despite Aviva being there with them.

Silence settled over the two as Koki's mind once again began to drift, and she absently took another sip of her hot chocolate. Aviva was beginning to get much more involved in recent exploits, accompanying Chris and Martin on their expeditions (or even saving them when they ran into some trouble). Then again, she'd always been the most active of the _Tortuga_ crew, both in the lab and out. Being around such spirited explorers like the Kratt brothers brought out an adventurous side to Aviva, beckoning her to join in the voyage while Koki and Jimmy remained behind.

Not that Koki really minded staying back. She liked hanging out with Jimmy, and someone had to keep watch of the _Tortuga_ , as well as monitor those who were out in the field. Besides, she had always been more of a behind-the-scenes girl. Still, there were times when she wondered what it would be like on the front lines of adventure, to experience the dangers and thrills firsthand like the Bros and Aviva did.

"Hey, Koki," Jimmy suddenly said, breaking her from her thoughts. "While we're waiting for them to get back, you wanna see the new game I'm designing?"

She glanced towards his station, watching him experiment with familiar graphics that she always associated with his video games. "What kind of game?"

"Check it out," Jimmy said, motioning to the screen as she stood behind his chair. "It's a new adventure game, where you go around collecting as many different creature powers as you can."

Koki's brow rose curiously as she leaned forward and peered at the screen. "Like what Chris and Martin do every day?"

"Sorta. But instead of using only one power at a time, you can grab a bunch of different powers all at once. And every time you get one, you start to look different." He demonstrated on the screen with the character that looked like a lion running past an elephant, and suddenly it grew a trunk in the middle of the lion mane.

"Oh! I see. Kinda like what happened with Martin's octopus friend!"

Jimmy nodded, bringing up several animal figures on the screen. "Yup. So as you combine a bunch of different animal powers, you change your look and get one cool creature monster mash." He typed in a few commands into the computer. "Now I just gotta remember what some animals do…"

Koki glanced towards her monitor, making sure that Aviva and the brothers weren't in any danger. Then she headed back to her station, barely settling in her seat before typing on her keyboard. "I'll look up Aviva's creature power list," she offered. "We can use the creature powers that she programmed as discs for the Brothers' suits."

"Sweet!" Jimmy said. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Koki grinned as she continued searching through the database for the creature files. And the rest of their time waiting for the others was filled with planning details for Jimmy's game, picking animal features and powers, and laughing over the designs of the multitude of creature combinations they came up with.

Because adventures were fun and all, but just _knowing_ the Brothers Kratt was exciting enough to be its own adventure. And hanging back behind the scenes with some free time and a good friend was all right too.


End file.
